Chuva de novembro (oneshot)
by Dasf-chan
Summary: Um dia frio de chuva. Duas crianças buscavam alento, cada uma a seu jeito. Na ausência de Ikki, o pequeno Shun encontra o seu refúgio na companhia de Hyoga.
1. Capítulo único

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados na história e / ou universo não pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criado de fação e sem compromisso para uma obra original.

 **CAPÍTULO 1. Capítulo único**

Os dias frios eram os seus preferidos. Se lembra?

Mesmo estando tudo vazio e solitário.

A maioria preferia brincar dentro das seguras paredes daquele enorme orfanato repleto de sorrisos de crianças por todos os lados.

Gostosos sons de risos infantis ecoavam até que uma bola acidentalmente fizesse seu alvo em uma peça qualquer de decoração e a transformasse em um quebra-cabeças extremamente difícil de remontar.

O mais difícil de montar era o quebra-cabeças que seu olhar distante provocava em mim.

Ainda lembro de um dia frio, como este...

Meu irmão estava de castigo, como tantas vezes acontecera. Sempre tão impetuoso, tão impertinente.

Sempre disposto a lutar causas que pareciam impossíveis, defendendo a quem achasse merecedor de seus braços fortes e destemidos.

Defendia-nos sem importar-se com as consequências de suas escolhas.

Contudo, demorava a retornar, dessa vez.

Talvez fosse o fato de amar ser o centro das atenções, as meninas sempre suspiravam por ele e os coordenadores sofriam com sua dramaticidade.

Ou talvez fosse seu excesso de proteção com os que amava?

Ou a necessidade de manter o fogo aceso até que nada mais restasse, de ir até o fim de todas as histórias?

Sei que meu irmão sempre tomou a frente, sempre cuidou de mim com responsabilidade incomum para sua pouca idade.

Neste dia estava frio... e estranhamente úmido...

As nuvens escuras pesadas formavam uma neblina no ar, como se o próprio céu fosse despencar a qualquer momento. E eu nunca gostei muito de temporais. E, novamente, lá estava eu sem meu irmão por causa de uma briga dele com outro garoto.

Te procurei por entre os corredores, naqueles vãos sob as escadas, dos quais sempre aproveitava a solitude, com as pequenas janelas quadradas de onde podíamos ver os brinquedos e o campinho de futebol. Procurei em todos os recantos secretos que somente eu sabia que gostavas de ir, principalmente em alguns dias em que a dor da ausência dela se fazia mais forte em seu peito.

Desvencilhei-me dos adultos, era fácil. Pequeno como sempre fui, passar sem ser percebido e correr para o pátio.

Neste dia estava especialmente frio... como se fosse nevar...

Tudo estava tão vazio...

Fui até o balanço... a madeira úmida parecia denunciar o temporal que mais tarde chegaria...

As correntes geladas que formavam o brinquedo me encantavam, como um prenúncio do que um dia eu me tornaria. Aqueles elos pareciam tão frágeis se tomados por únicos, porém eram praticamente indestrutíveis quando formavam aquela corrente metálica.

Caminhei pelo melancólico pátio que sentia a ausência dos sorrisos, da mesma forma que eu sentia sua falta.

Subi os degraus que me levariam à rua, receoso de atravessar os limites impostos por quem desejava nossa segurança, mas eu sabia que um dia precisaria romper esses limites.

Afinal, eu sabia que nada poderia durar para sempre...

Ou poderia?

Afinal, seus olhos tão azuis como o cristalino gelo de sua terra-natal me acalmavam como somente uma pessoa havia conseguido. Mas meu irmão não poderia estar para sempre ao meu lado...

Ou poderia?

Pequeníssimas flores adornavam o muro que dividia o pátio da calçada e interrompi meus passos vacilantes para tocar-lhes as suaves pétalas que ansiavam por uma gora d'água que fosse. Talvez, pelo que podia ser visto no céu, saciariam sua sede em pouco tempo.

Mas a minha sede de um afago parecia apertar-me ainda mais, e quem sabe poderíamos nos consolar mutuamente, as pequenas flores e eu? Sei que não devia ter feito o que fiz, mas levei algumas comigo, como um ímpeto engraçado de alguém que faz algo e tem a consciência lhe reprovando.

Corri e atravessei a rua o mais rápido que as pernas permitiam.

Não conseguia correr como hoje, mas até que não era ruim para meu porte físico. Já que eu não gostava de brigar, aprender a correr era algo útil.

Foi quando encontrei-lhe sob algumas árvores, com poucas folhas, quase todas haviam caído amareladas pela força da estação que se findava. Poucas ainda permaneciam verdes, pareciam ser as últimas do outono.

As nuvens pesadas e baixas formando aquela neblina não me impediram de reconhecer seus fios dourados enquanto ainda estavas de costas para mim e de frente para aquela imensidão que era o mar à frente de nossos olhos.

Parecia um daqueles dias frios que tanto gostava... Mas que tanto te machucavam...

Sua roupa preta denunciava aquilo que sempre tentava esconder.

Eu sei que, às vezes, precisamos de um tempo totalmente sozinhos. Todo mundo precisa de um tempo para si.

Parecia que gostavas mais de ficar sozinho que entre as pessoas...

Parecia que até entre as pessoas se sentia só.

Era um daqueles dias frios...

Eu sempre pensei que não se deve ficar sozinho em dias como estes. E eu havia te prometido que nunca te deixaria só.

Suas costas estavam curvadas, parecia que abraçavas as próprias pernas, somente a cabeça para a frente, como a fitar aquele mar revolto que lhe trazia tantas lembranças ruins.

Nunca entendi por que gostavas tanto de torturar-se assim...

Com o pequeno ramalhete de flores em minha mão, aproximei-me com certo medo de ser privado de sua companhia, assim como me sentia privado do amor fraterno na ausência de meu irmão.

Toquei-lhe o ombro, e tentei fazer que conversasse comigo.

Sempre era assim. O russo loirinho que não se enturmava com ninguém, e o menino com quem ninguém se enturmava. Conversar contigo era um desafio que eu adorava. No troféu de garoto simpatia, com certeza você e Ikki ficariam em último lugar. Eu os amava mais que tudo neste mundo. E ainda os amo.

Ainda me lembro daquele dia frio de chuva.

Mesmo estando tudo vazio e solitário, os dias frios eram os seus preferidos. Se lembra?

– Assim, você vai ficar com dor nas costas...

– Quem se importa, Shun?

– Eu me importo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– O mesmo que você.

– E o que acha que estou fazendo?

– Procurando curar essa dor que sempre te machuca...

– Então, pode voltar lá pra dentro. Não sente o mesmo que eu.

– Como não? Você sente saudade, e eu também... Será que vai chover?

– Vai nevar...

– Não... Vai chover... Essas nuvens são de chuva... E chuva fria...

– Como sabe? A televisão ficou desligada o dia todo.

– O banco do balanço está úmido... Queria que nevasse, Oga?

– Sim... Onde eu morava, não chovia, nevava. Eu saía para brincar e minha mãe ficava tomando conta de mim... Acho melhor você voltar, estou chato hoje.

– _Hoje_? Ah, já me acostumei...

– Tá dizendo que sou chato todo dia?

– É que eu gosto de você mesmo sendo chato...

– O que é isso na sua mão?

– São flores azuis, como seus olhos... Trouxe pra você, pra te alegrar...

– Não quero, obrigado. Prefiro continuar como estou.

– Chato?

– Não... Triste...

– Me deixa te fazer companhia?

– Prefiro que volte pro orfanato. Quero ficar sozinho.

– Eu também quero ficar sozinho. Podíamos ficar _sozinho_ juntos.

– Não dá pra ficar sozinho _juntos._

– Além disso, suas costas vão doer se continuar desse jeito.

– E o que sugere?

– Ah! Sentamos de costas um pro outro. Assim, a gente fica _sozinho juntos_ mas não se olha e as costas não vão doer.

– Tá...

– Eu prometi ao Ikki que nunca ia desistir, por isso, não vou embora.

– Você é teimoso.

– Eu sei. Você também.

– ...

– Se pudéssemos ter um tempo para consertar o que quiséssemos, o que você consertaria, Oga?

– Que pergunta tola é essa? E a gente pode consertar alguma coisa? Não somos nada, nesse orfanato.

– Não somos hoje, mas um dia seremos. Então, o que você consertaria?

– Eu consertaria o navio que levou ela...

– Eu consertaria a chuva... Faria de cada gota um floco de neve, se pudesse ver seu sorriso.

– Mesmo que nevasse, você não poderia ver, estamos de costas um para o outro.

– Eu saberia quando você sorrisse. Eu sempre saberei quando você sorrir e sempre estarei ao seu lado para fazer você sorrir. Sei que é difícil manter o coração aberto quando até mesmo o silêncio te machuca. Mas se eu pudesse curar seu coração partido, eu faria neve com essa chuva...

– Você tinha razão... Está chovendo... Melhor você entrar... Você não gosta de trovões...

– Nem está trovejando. Só está frio. É chuva de frio. Não chuva de trovão.

– ...

– Quem sabe a chuva não lava nosso coração das tristezas que sentimos...

E ficamos a fitar a chuva que caía sobre nós, olhando para céu à procura de algo que encontraríamos somente no futuro. Ainda não sabíamos de nosso destino de defensores da paz e da esperança.

Esperança...

Ainda buscávamos ela em nossos corações.

Continuávamos sentados, nos apoiando mutuamente.

Da mesma maneira que nada se mantém incólume às frias chuvas de novembro, eu sabia que nenhuma dor poderia durar para sempre. Eu ainda veria você sorrir.


	2. Avisos e links

Olá!

Estou aprendendo a postar aqui... Por isso, deixo link para as outras fics,

inclusive a continuação completa de "No limite da espera - 1ª temporada".

Nestes links também estão as capas das fics, pois aqui no a capa precisa estar no formato 3x4 orientação 'retrato' e minhas capas são no formato 'paisagem'.

/historia/no-limite-da-espera-1a-temporada-5785039

/historia/no-limite-da-espera-2a-temporada-6074433

/historia/reflexoes-da-alma-6598774 (espécie de sequencia de 'No limite da espera', mas que pode ser lida individualmente)

/historia/alma-liberta-oneshot-7498896

/historia/chuva-de-novembro-oneshot-7621770

/historia/only-time-oneshot-8038093

/historia/fragmentos-de-cosmo-8285942 (postagem semanal no Spirit Fanfics)


End file.
